


saeran drabbles

by ravenmist4



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Wholesome, before everything went to shit, let the choi twins be happy, saeran living with rika and v
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenmist4/pseuds/ravenmist4
Summary: a few short stories revolving around saeran’s childhood. mostly happy.





	1. Chapter 1

saeran had only been living with the pair for a week and a half. everything in his life had taken a drastic turn, and he wasn't sure how to find his footing again.

his brother was gone. he had gone away without any warning, leaving saeran in the dark. saeran had suffered most of the repercussions, and was in awful shape when rika and v, two people saeyoung had mentioned often, came and took him away.

he was finally away from his mother, which was good, but scary too. he had his own bedroom in a very large, modern looking house. there were large windows, an art studio. everything was neat. the reek of alcohol was nonexistent.

on his second day there, they had showered him with plushies, toys, and books of all kinds. he didn't tell them that he was a poor reader, and that saeyoung would do most of the reading for him. they enrolled him for sunday school, and saeran spent most of his time at the cathedral along with his new caretakers. they were very still very kind to him, despite the fact saeran didn't reciprocate much of their boundless affection at first.

one morning, saeran had woken up in his fresh, baby blue pajamas. rika had given him them on his first night there— almost as if she was prepared for his arrival ahead of time.

saeran idled for only a few moments before rolling out of the bed and heading towards the nearest restroom.

when saeran first came, he was so surprised there was such a thing as entire rooms dedicated to eating, painting, and hygiene. he was used to the same room, day, after day, after day. his brother and himself only had buckets to relieve themselves and bowls to eat from whenever they had gotten food. no forks, or spoons. saeran had already made a fool of himself when he started eating the meal jihyun had first prepared for him with his hands. saeran had eaten quickly in that moment, gulping down handful after handful. he was scared that the man would change his mind and take away the plate of food. however, he hadn't. his first night ended with saeran vomiting profusely after the rich, nutritious food wreaked havoc on his malnourished system.

pushing his thoughts away, saeran walked up to the sink. his toothbrush and shockingly sweet watermelon flavored toothpaste were waiting for him. he had so many of his own belongings now. it was so peculiar, and it made him ache a little more for saeyoung. it felt as if he was missing a part of him, and he felt almost empty. he wondered if all the new people he met could tell he was a part of a missing pair— after all, most of the newcomers he had come across always gave him such pitiful stares. it was so different compared to the way his mother would glare at him.

after brushing his teeth, he gingerly walked through the hallway and towards the kitchen where everyone else was— v's photos were strung on some of the bare spaces on the walls. saeran never admitted it, but he always thought jihyun's photos were,,, amazing. they made him feel, which saeran never knew a simple photo could do. it was as if gazing at the beautiful sights made him realize that there was more to the world than the dark, horrid room he had been trapped in. it made him feel as if a part of his soul had been emancipated. like there was beauty in the world no one had ever told him about.

but then he recalled who he no longer there— the brother who was supposed to escape with him. his other half that was no longer by his side. after thinking about the empty promises, his feelings of newfound liberation fluttered away.

per usual, either rika or v were in the kitchen making a meal that they called "breakfast". saeran hadn't even known that other people ate set meals throughout the day, or that those meals had names. but as he slowly adjusted to the autonomy, he had become vaguely familiar with the aspect of eating three times a day throughout the minimal time he had spent with the kim family. it didn't take long for saeran to realize that he preferred "breakfast" over "lunch" and "dinner". mostly because it was always sweeter, and saeran loved sweet things. breakfast food was commonly topped with yummy things like syrup and berries, much to saeran's delight.


	2. Chapter 2

allowing a deep sigh fall through his parted lips, saeyoung made his way down the halls of his home, his golden eyes locked onto the floor beneath his small feet. a smile was plastered on his maw, and for whatever reason, the young boy was looking for his mother. he kept his guard high, hoping he could use this opportunity to spark some joy and adventure into his little brother, who seldom got any, for obvious reasons.

he came to a stop at his mother's bedroom door, peeping through the crack in the side. most of their house was decrepit anyways— the two little boys didn't have their own bedroom or bathroom. their 'home' was made out of their mother's bedroom, her bathroom, and a poor excuse for a kitchen. saeyoung and saeran stayed in the living room at all hours, the windows shut tightly— they were isolated from the outside world for the most part.

after he saw the unconscious heap of his mother, his small smile began to turn much cheekier than before. his hopes were right. she had drunken herself into another stupor, and saeyoung knew that it took a while before she woke up from any of those. he was still afraid of him or, most likely, his brother, being punished, but he had to do something. he wanted to give his brother as much of a happy life as he could, regarding the circumstances they were subjected to every day of their short, miserable lives.

"she's asleep!" the boy whispered as loudly as he could, making his way back down the hall, and towards his twin brother.

"mom's asleep! mom's asleep!" the male whispered, his hands parting into faint claps. this was the only time that the two of them could sneak their way into the outside world.

excitement filled the bright, often weary, golden eyes of saeyoung choi, his small hand wrapping around his brother's frailer one. he softly gripped it, hoping to reassure saeran as much as he could.

"we can go outside— maybe i could try getting some candy for you."

saeyoung wasn't a happy child. he didn't smile or play outside, despite how much he talked up his adventures (aka, the chores he was sent on for mother choi.). but he had to be happy. he had to show his brother there was joy somewhere in the world, despite the fact the two of them haven't discovered it quite yet.


End file.
